There are certain circumstances in which it is desirable to supply temperature-controlled air to a hospital patient. For example, where a patient has had surgery, the after effects of the anesthesia may include chills. Therefore, in a recovery room, it is common to take certain steps to attempt to warm the patient, for example by placing a pre-warmed blanket over the patient. In other situations, it may be desirable to supply hot or cold air to a particular localized area such as the feet, ankles or knees of a patient.
A number of devices have previously been developed to supply temperature-controlled air to a patient. While these arrangements have generally been satisfactory for their intended purposes, they have not been satisfactory in all respects. Accordingly, one object of the invention is to provide a hospital bed designed to provide temperature-controlled air to a patient in an efficient and reliable manner.
A further object is to provide such a bed having at least one air diffusion member capable of supplying temperature-controlled air to a very localized area.
A further object is to provide such a bed in which an air diffusion member can be easily and quickly detached and reattached, and can be easily cleaned and/or treated with a fungicide and a bactericide.
A further object is to provide such a bed which is designed to minimize the chance of liquids such as water or blood entering the air supply system, and which is designed to be capable of automatically discharging liquids which do manage to enter the air supply system, and to effect such discharge without interrupting normal operation.
A further object is to provide such a bed having an air supply system which is mounted directly on the bed but does not impart significant vibrations to the bed and is otherwise capable of quiet operation.
A further object is to provide such a bed in which the diffusion member can be stored directly on the bed in a very small and compact space when not in use.
A further object is to provide such a bed in which a diffusion member can be supplied with air from any of several different locations on the bed.
A further object is to provide such a bed in which the patient support surface is capable of articulation to various positions without any degradation in the ability to supply temperature-controlled air to the patient on the bed.
A further object is to provide such a bed which is capable of satisfactory operation with a variety of diffusion members designed for different situations.